Love Like Wildfire
by Lily Orange
Summary: She was the water that tamed his fire - he was the ocean that tamed hers.
1. No Betrothal

**Love Like Wildfire**

_Summary:_ She was the water that tamed his fire – he was the ocean that tamed hers.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Robin Hood... if I did Marian wouldn't have died, and Robin _certainly _wouldn't have died!

_A/N_: I wrote this story absolutely ages ago before I even discovered fanfiction and knew of the death of Robin! So I hope you like it - the chapters are seriously short but I think it works like the TV show, as they are like scenes. Please read and review!!

* * *

** PART ONE**

_1180 - 1187_

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**No Betrothal**

**1180**

A young boy of about thirteen years old came running through the centre of the village. Although still very much a child, he was handsome, and had floppy brown hair, sapphire eyes, and a cheeky grin that was practically irresistible. He was wearing a white top, brown trousers, and black boots, and in his hand, was clutching a bow, and two arrows. All the villagers knew him – he regularly visited Knighton, the village in question. He was racing to Knighton Hall, the home of Sir Edward, the man who was about to become Sheriff. Next week, he would move into Nottingham Castle, and the boy would have a lot farther to run to meet who he was going for.

As he was running, a girl looked out of the window above the big oak door. She had dark brown, curly hair, and pale blue eyes. She was nine years old; and the young daughter of Sir Edward, Lady Marian. As soon as she saw the boy, she smiled, and jumped down from the window seat.

The boy knocked on the door, and waited patiently. A maid opened it. "Master Robin! What a pleasure it is to see you today!"

"And you," he answered politely, smiling. Although only thirteen years old, his appealing smile made the eighteen-year-old maid blush. She let him in.

He strode in confidently, still holding his bow and few arrows. Sir Edward was sat in a chair by the fire.

"Robin! How are you, lad? How's your father?" Sir Edward asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sir Edward. My father is at the castle today. I came to see if I could go –" he began, talking like he had practiced his little speech.

"- to Sherwood Forest with Marian?" Edward finished his sentence, grinning kindly. Robin nodded bashfully. "I'm sure that will be no problem – but Marian has to be back by sundown."

Robin nodded thankfully. "Would you like me to call her, Sir?" the maid, Elizabeth, asked.

"That's fine, Elizabeth, I'm coming!" Lady Marian called, jumping down the stairs excitedly. She was wearing a sweet little blue green dress with a flowery belt. Her long dark hair was left free and flowing down her back. She ran to her father, hugged him tightly, and her and Robin left Knighton Hall together.

Elizabeth, although a maid, was friendly with Sir Edward. She had helped look after Marian for three years, ever since Marian's mother, Lady Kate, died. Edward and Elizabeth watched Robin and Marian stroll off together, in the direction of the woods.

"Did you and Robin's father ever talk of a betrothal between them?" Elizabeth questioned him.

"We did – but we left it so that they had free choice over who they wanted to marry. But it looks like a betrothal was not needed," Edward smiled.

_

* * *

_

Okay - so the first chapter! I hope you like it!

:) x Lily Orange x (:


	2. Sherwood Forest

**Love Like Wildfire**

_Summary:_ She was the water that tamed his fire – he was the ocean that tamed hers.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Robin Hood... if I did Marian wouldn't have died, and Robin _certainly _wouldn't have died!

_A/N_: Wow, thank you to Magpie287, Izzi Creo and NIA - Name isn't Arria for reviewing; thank you to Izzi Creo and NIA - Name isn't Arria for adding my story to their alerts and to Izzi Creo for adding me as a favourite author and this as a favourite story! I hope you like this chapter just as much, please review!

* * *

**PART ONE**

_1180 - 1187_

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**Sherwood Forest**

**1180**

Robin and Marian often spent most days together. They went and played games in the forest, sat and talked at Locksley Manor, climbed the trees at Knighton Hall, looked at the stalls in Nottingham town, and explored Nottingham Castle. Today they went for a walk into Sherwood Forest.

"So, Marian, how are you today?" he asked her, playing with the feather on one of his bows.

"I am fine, thank you, Robin. What about you?" she replied courteously.

"Better, thanks," he told her.

"Better?" she asked him, and although only nine years old, she raised her eyebrow.

He reddened. "Yes, I, er, was feeling a little, um, under the weather before!"

"Cocky, confident Robin of Locksley making up excuses?" wise little Marian said playfully.

"Me? Excuses?" he said audaciously, grinning cheekily. It was Marian's turn to blush this time. She didn't know what it was – but his grin always made her blush.

They were standing in the middle of a big clearing. "Want to play a game?" Robin asked.

"Yes, go on then, what game?" she answered him.

"Outlaws?" he suggested.

"But we played that yesterday! I bet you just want to show off your bow skills!" she complained.

He laughed. "How about embroidery then, _Lady_ Marian?" he mocked.

She shot him a disgusted look. "Elizabeth taught me how to sew the alphabet yesterday, and tomorrow I am to begin some flowers. I find it quite boring," she said honestly.

"Okay – so not outlaws or embroidery. Shame, I want to learn how to sew 'Robin' onto a piece of cloth!" he said. She pushed him jokily.

"Violence? What, Marian of Knighton?" he mocked again.

"Oh, grow up!" Marian replied.

"How about... we play Royal Banquet?" Robin said. Marian nodded.

"Are you going to my father's welcoming banquet next week?" Marian asked him.

"Yes, maybe we could sit together!" Robin said enthusiastically.

"That would be good," Marian agreed.

"Let's play then," Robin said.

"Okay, I shall be Lady Marian of Knighton, coming to a Royal Banquet with the ruler of England, King –" Marian began.

"Robin!" Robin yelled precociously.

"No, don't be stupid!" she laughed.

"Stupid? Right ... that's it!" he growled. She grabbed her around the middle, and spun her round. She screamed playfully. He staggered around the clearing, spinning her around. Suddenly, he tripped over a stray tree root. Aware that falling would hurt Marian, he hugged her tightly as they met the ground. She turned to face him. Her face was but an inch from his – they had never been so close before. Robin moved a curly tendril of hair out of the way out of her eye. The touch of his skin on her forehead made her skin tingle. She couldn't explain why.

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading, please review!

:) x Lily Orange x (:


	3. The Gisbornes

**Love Like Wildfire**

_Summary:_ She was the water that tamed his fire – he was the ocean that tamed hers.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Robin Hood... if I did Marian wouldn't have died, and Robin _certainly _wouldn't have died!

_A/N_: Here is Chapter Three - sorry about the exceptionally short length of it, it is one of the shorter ones! Thank you to Nia - Name isn't Arria for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you like this one - it's an introduction to a character we all know... By the way, I'm sorry if my paragraphing isn't correct but it started off as a couple of huge paragraphs and I know how annoying they can be to read on screen so I've separated them slightly :)

* * *

**PART ONE**

_1180 - 1187_

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**The Gisbornes**

**1180**

The Great North Road, through Sherwood Forest, had an unfamiliar coach travelling on it. It was black, with two footmen dressed in grey and black uniforms, holding the reins of black horses. It was like some kind of gothic affair.

Inside sat a family.

There was a father, a stern-looking man with greasy black hair pulled back into a ponytail, dressed entirely in studded leathers. Next to him was sat a pretty woman, presumably his wife. She also had dark hair, and was wearing a dark red dress, with a silver cross necklace hanging around her neck. She had very pale skin.

Opposite the parents, was a little boy, of about thirteen years old, the same age as young Robin of Locksley. He, like his father, had greasy black hair, but it was like two raven curtains, which he constantly pushed back from his forehead. He had obviously inherited his mother's pale complexion, but unfortunately, his skin was sallow, not snowy like his mother. He wore similar studded leathers as his father, and had grey-blue eyes, one of the only beautiful things about this child.

He spoke. "Mother, Father, why did we have to move to Nottingham? I'm sure there is no-one for us to befriend here, we will be like strangers! I was perfectly happy in Gisborne."

"Son," his mother said kindly, "Clun will be our Gisborne."

His father was not so kind and consoling. "What does it matter to you? You do not have position, or power. Anyway, I have a few connections in Nottingham. We wanted to move, okay? It is not your place to question," he informed him harshly.

He stayed quiet.

He looked out of the window, and swore he saw a boy the same age as he with brown hair hiding behind a tree – and next to him, a pretty young girl with dark curly hair.

"Mother, there are people in the trees!" he exclaimed. His mother looked outside. The boy and the girl promptly crouched down behind some fallen branches.

"Guy, I think you're being paranoid," she said softly.

"Shut up, boy!" his father shouted. "Can't you see we want to ride in peace?" Guy of Gisborne slumped down in his seat, unhappy, and wanting to go back to his previous home, Gisborne in Yorkshire.

:) x Lily Orange x (:

_

* * *

_

I remember Marian saying "Then Locksley will be your Gisborne," in Series 1 after Guy said that the men talked about him because he didn't have a Gisborne. I loved Marian, I can't believe they killed her off! Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Promises

****

Love Like Wildfire

_Summary:_ She was the water that tamed his fire – he was the ocean that tamed hers.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Robin Hood... if I did Marian wouldn't have died, and Robin _certainly _wouldn't have died!

_A/N_: Thank you to Magpie287 and NIA - Name isn't Arria for reviewing! You both asked about Isabella - and, to be honest, when I first wrote this I didn't have a clue about Isabella's existence. Then I watched Series Three (how could I not? It's my favourite programme!) and, although she was horrible, I found that I loved the character and wanted somehow to include her... so Isabella _is _going to be in my story, but she's going to have a big storyline later on in the story and in order for it to work it's vital that Robin, Marian and the gang know nothing of her existence. I hope that answers your question and that that's okay!!! :) Please read and review!

* * *

**PART ONE**

_1180 - 1187_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Promises**

**1180**

The sun was just beginning to set, and Robin and Marian were discussing the strange carriage, and the even stranger boy in it. "My father told me that the village of Clun is getting a new Lord this week – just in time for your father to become Sheriff!" Robin told her importantly. They were sat on a rock next to each other, on the edge of Sherwood, by Knighton.

"Oh dear, that means we will have to meet the new boy!" Marian exclaimed in horror. But then her good nature set in. "I'm sure he's nice really, I bet he's had to move a long way. Promise you'll be nice to him when we meet him?"

With Robin and Marian, it was always 'we'.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you, I'm sure he'll appreciate it," she smiled.

"I won't do it for him. I'll do it for you," he said. Marian flushed. She hoped Robin hadn't noticed.

"I'd better get back," Marian told him.

"Of course," he said. They walked side by side back to Knighton Hall. Sir Edward opened the door this time, and had another gentleman stood behind him. Robin's father, Sir Stephen.

"Robin and Marian!" Sir Stephen of Locksley said warmly. They both smiled. Marian curtsied. Robin noticed that she did it without wobbling, very gracefully. Quickly, he turned away.

"Father, we saw a black coach on the Great North Road," Marian informed Sir Edward.

"Ah, that'll be the Gisbornes. Sir Edgar of Gisborne, his wife and son, are to live in Clun from now on. I expect it'll be a lot smaller than what they are used to, but it's something. Come in!" Sir Edward said. "Marian, Elizabeth needs you upstairs. Say goodbye to Robin."

Marian turned and smiled at Robin. "Goodbye Robin, and thank you. I had a lovely time." She curtsied, and he smiled, and watched her spring up the stairs, until he could see her no more.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! Please review for a little bit of a Marian/Edward chat that is about Guy and Robin...

:) x Lily Orange x (:

_PS. On my profile now I've added summaries and teasers for all my stories and forthcoming stories and ideas, so if you like Twilight or Harry Potter, please check it out! Thank you!_


	5. Preparation

**Love Like Wildfire**

_Summary:_ She was the water that tamed his fire – he was the ocean that tamed hers.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Robin Hood... if I did Marian wouldn't have died, and Robin _certainly _wouldn't have died!

_A/N_: Thank you for your reviews, favourites and alerts - I'm sorry I haven't updated for almost a week, I got caught up updating my two Harry Potter fanfictions but don't worry, I'm going to make sure I post at least once a day now, seeing as the chapters are quite short! Hope you like it :)

* * *

**PART ONE**

_1180 - 1187_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Preparation**

**1180**

The castle was preparing for Sir Edward to take up appointment as the Sheriff. It was nearly midday; Sir Edward and his daughter Lady Marian, and their maid, Marian's governess, Elizabeth, would be arriving at lunch time – and then this evening, there was a big welcoming banquet for all the nobles and their families. Sir Edward obviously had the biggest bedroom, in a turret of the castle. One window overlooked the courtyard, the other, at the opposite side of the room, overlooked Sherwood Forest. Three maids were changing bed sheets, dusting the place down and arranging the room to suit Sir Edward.

Maid Marian was to have a big room down the corridor from Sir Edward. One maid was positioning a beautiful vase of pink and white flowers on the top of a wooden chest at the end of a four-poster bed.

The maid looked out the window, and saw Sir Edward's coach. The staff were supposed to assemble in the courtyard for their arrival. She hurried down the stairs as quickly as possible, and joined the end of the line of servants.

"Thank you," Sir Edward said. They all curtsied, or nodded, in the case of the male staff. Lady Marian curtsied too.

They walked inside together. "Marian," he said, "the new people – the Gisbornes – are going to come to the banquet. Please be kind to them – and don't devote all your time to Robin of Locksley."

Marian opened her mouth to protest, but he raised his eyebrows. She stopped.

"I know you and he are very good friends, Marian, and that is a really, really good thing – but you can't spend all your attentions on him. The Gisbornes have a son, Guy, I believe he's called; he is Robin's age. I have organised the table and I have put you next to Guy of Gisborne, and Robin of Locksley on the other side of the great hall. And you, Marian, cannot sweet-talk me out of that," he smiled, yet sternly.

_

* * *

_

_Next chapter is the banquet, and Robin and Guy meet for the first time... thanks for reading, please review!_

:) x Lily Orange x (:


	6. Welcoming Banquet

**Love Like Wildfire**

_Summary:_ She was the water that tamed his fire – he was the ocean that tamed hers.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Robin Hood... if I did Marian wouldn't have died, and Robin _certainly _wouldn't have died!

_A/N_: Thanks to everybody who read the last chapter; thanks to Rawr I'm A Toaster (that has to be the coolest author name ever!!!) for reviewing - I'm sorry about the length of the chapters, I know they are really short but hopefully I'll be able to lengthen them slightly!

* * *

**PART ONE**

_1180 - 1187_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Welcoming Banquet**

**1180**

Robin of Locksley was really excited about the welcoming banquet for Sir Edward. He was dressed slightly smarter than his usual attire, and could not wait to see what Maid Marian was wearing. Sir Malcolm and he were riding in the coach to Nottingham Castle.

They were nearly there, and Robin had not a care in the world. Sir Malcolm was interested to meet the Gisbornes, and hoped Robin would befriend their son - alliances, even between children, were important. Robin, to be honest, was not bothered, as long as the Gisbornes' son didn't interfere with him and Marian.

The coach stopped to let them get out in the castle courtyard. Sir Edward stood on the steps, shaking hands with people, and welcoming them to the feast. By his side, was a radiant little Marian. Robin was in awe at how lovely she looked – then quashed his feelings by remembering that she was like his sister.

Marian did indeed look beautiful, her curly dark hair had been twisted back and had little plaits wound through it, and was secured with a silver jewelled hairclip. She was wearing a scarlet dress with a round neckline, with a simple brown cord belt. Although a plain dress, she looked lovely.

As soon as she saw Robin she smiled at him, and curtsied. He nodded at her, and rushed forward. "Marian!" he greeted her.

She grinned. "Robin, how are you?"

"Quite fine, better, thank you," he replied.

Sir Edward turned to shake hands with Master Robin. "Good day, Robin – if you and your father want to go through to the Great Hall – the feast will begin in a moment," he told him kindly.

Robin nodded, and after Sir Malcolm congratulated Sir Edward, they went through.

Guy of Gisborne was standing next to his mother, still wearing his trademark leathers. He was a bit worried – he didn't know anyone. His mother and father were making polite conversation with other nobles, but he was alone. Suddenly, he noticed a man and his son come in. He was sure this boy was that boy in the forest – but forgot about it. Sir Malcolm came over and introduced himself and Robin to the Gisbornes.

Sir Richard of Gisborne introduced his family. Robin turned to Guy. "How old are you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Thirteen," Guy answered. "You?"

"Thirteen too. Where are you sitting at the table?" Robin continued. He took in Guy's appearance – greasy dark hair, leather clothes; he looked like a baddie already.

"I don't know – but I hope I'm sitting next to that pretty girl outside. She is beautiful," Guy said insatiably.

"She's nine years old," Robin said defensively, his voice suddenly turning stony and unwelcoming. "And not a toy."

"Ooh, so you like her then?" Guy teased maliciously. "After all, she is very, _very_ pretty."

Robin stepped close to Guy. Guy was about three inches taller than Robin, but Robin did not care; his presence was powerful and intimidating without the advantage of height. "You just watch it. You may be the new boy in town, and people are welcoming you, but that doesn't mean you should get too big for your boots. She is my friend."

"Looks like you feel something that qualifies as a bit more than friendship to me," Guy commented contemptuously.

"Do you want to shut your mouth?" Robin asked angrily, "Or would you like me to shut it for you?"

"Ooh, not very friendly," Guy mocked.

"Look, you, I have known Marian since she was born. And I don't think she'd go for someone like you!" Robin said, before storming off.

"Nobles of Nottingham!" Sir Edward proclaimed. "Let the feast begin!"

Everybody walked to the table, and found their names written on a place card. Robin was extremely dismayed to find that he was sat on the opposite side of the room to Marian; and Guy of Gisborne was sat next to her, looking very pleased with himself. Robin scowled.

All through the meal he ignored everybody else, and watched Guy and Marian intently.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading - please review for the next chapter, which involves a little bit of a jump in time to Marian's fourteenth birthday...

:) x Lily Orange x (:


	7. First Love

**Love Like Wildfire**

_Summary:_ She was the water that tamed his fire – he was the ocean that tamed hers.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Robin Hood... if I did Marian wouldn't have died, and Robin _certainly _wouldn't have died!

_A/N_: Here is finally another update, I am so sorry about that! Thank you to Magpie287, NIA - Name Isn't Arria and sarlovesoccer for reviewing! Have a great holiday and thanks for reading :)

* * *

**PART ONE**

_1180 - 1187_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**First Love**

**1185**

An arrow shot through the window of Marian's room. The thirteen year old Marian looked round; the arrow was in one of the posts of her bed. She walked towards it, and found a piece of paper tied to the end. She untied the string, and opened the note. It was written in Robin's loopy but slightly undecipherable handwriting.

"Fancy a walk, my lady?" Marian read it aloud to herself. "I'll be waiting outside."

She glanced out the window, and saw the grinning, tall, athletic young man that was Robin of Locksley leaning against a gate post, looking back at her. He was seventeen, eighteen the next month. It would be Marian's birthday the day after next, and she was very excited.

He raised his eyebrow at her, and she nodded. She looked in her mirror, and checked that her hair looked nice – it was down today, and it cascaded down her back.

She raced down the stairs to the door. She ran into her father. "Marian, why are you in such a rush?"

"Oh, no reason," she muttered, running past him.

"Be back later! Guy of Gisborne is coming to the castle for dinner," he shouted after her.

She groaned, but carried on. She ran out into the courtyard, but then slowed, not wanting to look too eager. "Robin!" she called.

"Yes, my- Marian?" he changed his words swiftly. "I came to take you out for your birthday!"

"Where are we going to go?" she laughed.

"For a walk," he said.

"Alright then," she smiled. They walked out of Nottingham Town together, in the direction of the forest.

"So... you are fourteen the day after tomorrow," Robin said as they ambled across the fields.

"Yes, and you are eighteen next month," she replied.

"I have a present for you," he told her.

"Really?" she stopped, and looked at him excitedly, her eyes full of adoration. Robin flashed his alluring grin, and nodded.

"But you can't have it until we get to the forest," Robin teased. She protested, but he put his finger to her lips, and silenced her.

"Gisborne is coming tonight – I'm not sure that I want to spend a night in his company. I don't know how I will endure it!" she moaned to him.

"He is certainly after you," Robin said jealously. "You don't like him, do you?"

Marian looked at him, and raised her eyebrow. "I have to appear to like him, to please my father. If he gets too serious, I will let him know how I really feel."

"You are very wise for someone so young," Robin commented.

"And you are very audacious for someone so old!" Marian said. Robin grinned. Marian giggled; Robin loved her little laugh.

They were on the outskirts of Sherwood now; Robin had a particular part of the forest he wanted them to go to. When he was thirteen, and Marian nine, they had been playing in the forest one day – the day Gisborne came to Nottingham – and they had fallen. And when Robin moved Marian's hair out of her face, he had felt something. Robin wanted to take her back to that part of the forest.

"Where are we going?" she questioned him.

"This way," he said. They were about to walk down a steep bank, and he held out his hand to her. She took it, and as she felt his hand close around hers, she blushed. Robin noticed her cheeks redden, but didn't comment on it.

The clearing they were now in was the right place. They sat on a large rock, side by side, and Robin produced her present. He'd wrapped it in a piece of red cloth, patterned with flowers, and tied it with some old ribbon of his mothers.

"Oh Robin!" Marian exclaimed. She took it out of his hands, and opened it up. It was an exquisite pearl necklace. She loved it.

"Would you like me to put it on?" Robin asked.

She nodded, and lifted up her hair. He clasped it at the back for her. She turned to face him. "Robin... thank you..." she drifted off.

His face was close to hers; closer that the time they had fallen over. There was but a centimetre between each of their noses. Robin moved his face in, and so did Marian. Their lips touched; and they kissed each other for the first time.

_

* * *

_

Aw, I hope you liked that! Please review, thanks for reading,

:) x Lily Orange x (:


End file.
